Integrated circuits (ICs) are well known in which plural silicon devices are formed in a common chip or die. It is difficult to integrate certain kinds of circuits, for example, a buck converter circuit, which employs a power level synchronous MOSFET, a power level control MOSFET and the drivers therefor, especially in silicon because of device sizes and interconnections and the need for integrating high voltage and low voltage devices and their drivers in a single silicon die. Because of layout limitations, the connections between power devices and their predrivers would be relatively long and non-linear, introducing undesired parasitics.
It would however be very desirable to provide an integrated circuit containing the power semiconductors, their drivers and, in some cases, passive circuit components as well, particularly for ac to dc or dc to dc converters, which will occupy a small area on a board and have low cost. It would also be desirable to improve the performance of such devices by reducing the parasitic impedances particularly parasitic inductance caused by device layout and interconnections.